


Just a Taste

by Drarry_Quite_Contrary



Series: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco 2020, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Come Swallowing, Ejaculate, Food Kink, Frosting, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Praise Kink, do not post on other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary
Summary: Harry’s making gingerbread. Draco has other plans.**SMUT ALERT**Written for25 Days of Draco and HarryDay 2 - Early Bird Prompt N
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035708
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020





	Just a Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalfoy/gifts).



> ***All characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling***

“Well, those look like shit.”

Harry grimaced, shooting a sidelong glare at the man beside him.

“I don’t care. The kids will love them. Whoever passed on a cookie just because it was ugly?”

The man smirked, returning a sidelong glance.

“Ah, right.” Harry picked up the next gingerbread person, drawing his best interpretation of the annoyed expression he knew so well. He plopped a dollop of yellow icing on its head.

A bellowing laugh. “Is that supposed to be me?”

“What other sour-faced blond git do I know?”

“Let’s see,” said Draco, ticking away at his fingers. “There’s your cousin, your aunt, my father, and on the rare occasion—and don’t you dare tell her I said this—my mother.”

Harry grinned. “But not you?”

Draco placed a hand to his chest in mock offense. “I am a delight,” he said haughtily. 

Harry scooped a finger of icing and wiped it on the tip of Draco’s nose, who’s face now mirrored the exact expression of Cookie Draco. Harry rolled with laughter.

Draco frowned. Wiping his nose, his cheeks tinged with pink. Oh, he hated to be teased, Harry knew. Making it all the more enjoyable.

To Harry’s astonishment, Draco scooped a handful of frosting and smeared it all over Harry’s face. Harry bit back a laugh as Draco stood before him, gaping, clearly shocked by his daring.

“Shit, Harry. I’m sorry.” Draco grabbed a kitchen towel, wiping smears of frosting from Harry’s cheeks. “Your glasses.” His action slowed as he looked into the bright emerald-green eyes. Draco slowly removed Harry’s sugar-coated spectacles, setting them on the counter with the towel.

Harry knew he must have looked a sight, but the look on Draco’s face gave him pause. The blond’s hungry gaze had nothing to do with the abandoned cookies beside them. 

Draco took a step forward, letting a thumb trace the line of Harry’s jaw. Covered in frosting, he rested it on Harry’s lips—an offering. Harry opened his mouth, the finger grazing along his hot wet tongue. Harry wasn’t often one for sweets, but he relished in the taste—salty and sweet.

“That’s a good boy,” purred Draco. His opposite hand smearing a thin layer of frosting on Harry’s neck. “What a mess you are.”

Harry bit down on Draco’s thumb as the blond licked and sucked at his neck. He let out a soft moan.

“My, you taste delicious.” Draco’s mouth moved to Harry’s jaw, nibbling. He grabbed Harry’s thumb, dipping it in the frosting. Draco brought it up to his lips, taking it into his mouth. 

How could a couple of grown men, covered in frosting, sucking each other’s thumbs be so erotic, Harry thought. His trousers tightened as he melted from Draco’s hot mouth. Harry forced a stop forward, pressing his hips against Draco’s.

Draco moaned as their arousals grazed one another. He pulled his and Harry’s thumbs from their mouths and kissed Harry feverishly. He grabbed Harry’s waist, lifting him onto the counter, cookies, sugar, and utensils flying. 

Harry would have been annoyed if Draco hadn’t just ripped open his fly, taking his cock, now slick with frosting, deep into his mouth.

“Fucking hell, Draco,” Harry gasped. It was so fucking hot. Harry laced frosting coated fingers into Draco’s hair. “Shit,” he whispered, biting back a moan. 

Harry had to keep himself from bucking his hips forward, or he’d slip from the counter. Fuck, it felt good. Draco sucked and licked every ounce of frosting from Harry’s cock. He felt his release building.

“Draco, I’m going to—” 

Draco released him just in time for Harry to spray hot white ribbons across his lovely face. 

“Fuck…” breathed Harry.

Draco looked up at him, a beautiful, wanton, ruined mess. Frosting, cum, and spit coated his face. Draco licked his lips.

Harry picked up a cookie, placing it in Draco’s panting mouth. “Such a good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading!**
> 
> **Be sure to[SUBSCRIBE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/) for more Drarry / Snarry goodness!**
> 
> **[Tumblr](https://drarry-quite-contrary.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://instagram.com/drarry_quite_contrary/)**
> 
> **Check out our new podcast!**  
>  **[Care of Magical Shippers](http://www.careofmagicalshippers.com/)**  
>  **A Ship Culture Podcast**


End file.
